Sword Art Online
is a Japanese light novel series by Reki Kawahara, with illustrations by abec. Plot Kirito, a solo player who had the luck-of-the-draw to play the beta version, and the many other players of Sword Art Online (SAO) are trapped inside of a game, unable to logout; the only way to live is to win. Death in game means death in the real world, tampering or prolonged power outage with the Nerve Gear, the gear that simulates in-game character control by redirecting brain signals, also means death. To win means to defeat the final boss on the top floor, out of the original 10,000 players at the start, two years later 6,000 remain and 26 floors left to clear. Characters Main Characters ; :Kirito is the main protagonist of the series. He is the protagonist and is a "solo" player, a player who hasn't joined a guild and usually works alone. When it's announced that the players of Sword Art Online can no longer logout, he is surprised like everyone else, but unlike everyone else he quickly gets over it and accepts it, to an extent. He mainly uses a one-handed sword and usually wears all black in game, as it adds to stealth. He can also use two blades at once, a unique skill to him and he only uses it in emergencies to avoid attention for being one out of the two people to have unique skills. His game alias is Kirito, which is created by taking the syllables of the first and last Kanji of his real last and first names respectively: (Kirigaya Kazuto). In the real world, he lives with his mother and younger sister in a family of 3. ; :Asuna is a friend of Kirito and is a sub-leader of the guild Knights of Blood (KoB), a medium-sized guild of about thirty player, also called the strongest guild in Aincrad. Being one of the few many girls that play SAO, and even more so that she's extremely pretty, she receives many invitations and proposals. She is a skilled player earning the Title "Flash" for her extraordinary sword skill. The KoB has assigned her two bodyguards, one of whom despises Kirito. Her game alias is the same as her Real World name. Aincrad ; : A friendly player that meets Kirito at the start of the game and quickly befriends and learns from him. He and Kirito later separate because he has friends who were also new to the game, and since he was taught by Kirito who was an experienced player, he couldn't leave them. He uses a katana to fight and leads a party. Cline has reunited with Kirito after two years when they run from a monster and start having lunch. Real World ; : Kirito's younger sister in the real world. She's a diligent worker and has been practicing Kendo for 8 years. Kirito calls her "Sugu". ; : Kirito and Suguha's mother in the real world. ; : Akihiko Kayaba is the Director and Creator of the Nerve Gear and Sword Art Online. He traps all the players within Sword Art Online by using the Nerve Gear to cease sending signals to the users' body. Any attempt at removal, loss of power for a certain period, or if the user dies in the game will also kill the user. His motivation is to observe what happens after he traps them. ; : Asuna's father and CEO of a major electronics manufacturing company. Media Light Novels ;''Sword Art Online Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Light novels ja:ソードアート・オンライン zh:刀劍神域